


Shattered Trust, Blooming Love

by Katakira_Wolves



Series: I'm Done Chronicles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Druid Keith (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, White-Haired Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: Summary Inside





	Shattered Trust, Blooming Love

Keith's trusted them. Now that trust is shattered. They said he was a traitor, but how can one be a traitor to something they never knew about. They Cast him out. Tossed him Aside. And it's one thing Keith has learned from this, Is that he is no longer Keith, but he is now Novasvik or Nova by his friends. Novasvik is Galra, Keith is human. Keith is hated and rejected, Novasvik is loved and accepted. Keith has four friends, Novasvik has many. Keith has no family and no love life, Novasvik has a family, and someone to love. And Novasvik learned, in the end, it was never him but really it was Keith that was never accepted, never loved, never more than just a hot-tempered person. And it is Novasvik that learned he's more than just a galra, he's a druid, a mate, a brother, a brother-in-law, a son, a best friend, and all in all he's Novasvik.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pidge, Allura, Hunk, and Matt are angry. They never liked how the other paladins treated Keith. Herself, Hunk, Allura, and Matt were not happy. So they did the one thing they could do. Get him out. They called the blades, told them what was happening, and told them that they should break all ties to Voltron, to all but two paladins and one princess, and one rebel. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Matt want to keep in contact with, to stay in touch. And once they got Him out, things changed. Hunk doesn't cook for the other paladins. Pidge, is more closed off with the others, and more open with Hunk, Allura, and Matt. Allura is cold to those who hurt Nova. Matt is constantly sarcastic, and spiteful to the ones who hurt Nova. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Matt often take missions that will have Nova in them. They learned that he's no longer Keith and they're happy for him. They will often stay back to catch up once the mission is complete, and then they'll leave to return to a sour mood with the castle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kolivan is both relieved and acrimony. Kolivan is angry at the altean and the black and blue paladins. Kolivan is relieved that the green and yellow paladins, the princess, and the green paladins sibling want his kit away from the castle, they want him happy and safe so they contacted him. They took Novasvik in, taught him about the galra culture, taught him about their origin, taught him about his powers and how to control them, taught him how to be a leader when needed. Kolivan and the blades helped him fit in, helped him be comfortable. They helped him adjust to his appearance, they helped him keep contact with Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Matt. They help him make sure he never runs into the Black and Blue paladins again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Novas and Niiva are calm. They're teaching Novasvik how to protect himself. Novas is teaching him ways to fight with the blade and it's many different forms, while Niiva is teaching him his druid powers. Together Novasvik has excelled past any blade and any druid. He has more potential then anyone has seen, and they're proud. More and More blades are coming back from missions. More and More are less injured. And it's all thanks to Novasvik. They're thankful they were able to help Novas, and they are happy that he no longer is in the castle, and no longer being treated like some monster. He is freer then he's been in deca-phoebes and it's thanks to Novas and Niiva.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Acxa is happy her twin is safe. She convinced her mate, Zethrid, and Ezor to join the Blade of Marmora. And after telling them what happened to her twin, The others were ready to go to the castle and get rid of the black and blue paladins, along with the altean adviser. But they decided they're not worth it. They helped with Nova getting better, and now. He is better, better then he's been in a long time. Acxa is happy for her twin and smug that he's being courted. She's happy that Regris is the one courting Nova, and she's ecstatic that he is happy for being loved like that. She's even relieved that he never wants to leave the life he re-built behind. And she doesn't plan on letting him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What happens when the Paladins ask for their help? What happens when Keith is gone that black and blue paladins are regretful for what they did? What happens when they find Novasvik instead of Keith? How will the team take to knowing that Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Matt helped him out? What happens when the lions want new paladins? What happens when the white lion comes and wants Novasvik to be his paladin? How will Regris react to being the next black paladin, how will Acxa react to being the next blue paladin, and how will Allura react to being the next red paladin? How will Novasvik react to learn the person he trusted most loved him but also hurt him? And what will happen to Shiro, Lance, and Coran once the new paladins want nothing to do with them?

**Author's Note:**

> The Orignal Galran Character is the Original Blade Character and the Original Altean Character is actually half altean, but I can't find Galtean.


End file.
